Imperial Arms
Imperial Arms are a set of unique weapons created by the Bisterne Empire during the Moribund War. These weapons were forged using the flesh and souls of ancient dragons, this method lead to them being extremely deadly as they essentially held the power of the dragons within them. The Imperial Arms turned the tide of the war for the Bisterne Empire, but not in the way they had hoped. Though at first the arms dominated the battlefield, striking down enemy legions with ease, it soon became apparent that the wielders of these mighty weapons were unable to control the beasts within. It is believed that the prolonged use of the arms allowed the dragons to take over their wielders, effectively turning them into dragons themselves. Transformed into rampaging beasts, the wielders of the imperial arms ended up destroying their own kingdom thanks to their ignorance. For the duration of the war these Imperial Beasts tore up the empire of Bisterne until they eventually were calmed by The Goddess of Leadership and were reverted back to their weapon forms. It is unknown what happened to the imperial arms after this, though it is said they are kept within a secret vault that contains the Goddess of Leaderships personnel affects. Functions and Modes Each of the Imperial Arms were unique in both shape and power, though they all conformed to the same three basic modes. *'Imperial Arm Mode' - This was the arms default mode and the one they were often wielded in. In this mode the wielder had access to the arms unique function, this function would differ among the arms but would often reflect the unique ability of the dragon that it was forged from. *'Imperial Armor Mode' - When needed, the Imperial Arms were capable of turning into fully function suits of armor. This mode would give the wearer even more access to the dragons powers as well as boosting their physical attributes such as strength, speed and reactionary times. *'Imperial Beast Mode' - The Imperial Beast mode was the pinnacle of the Imperial Arms power, however it was a mode that was not originally intended to exist. At desperate times the dragon within the arm will offer its aide to its wielder, giving them more strength than they can possibly imagine for the cost of their body. This would have the side affect of deforming the wielders body into a dragon like form and causing them to go into a mindless rampage. Known Imperial Arms Incursio An Imperial Arm created from the flesh of Tyrant, an extremely powerful dragon who's well known for it's capabilities of being able to adapt to any environment, whether from freezing tundras to scorching deserts, and being able to evolve in order to become more powerful. However, this makes the Imperial Arms dangerous to use as it would consume those who are not compatible with it, and even more so as it could take over it's users after multiple forced evolution. Served as the prototype to Grand Chariot. Capabilities *Invisibility: During it's time evading the Bisterne Empire, Tyrant developed the ability to turn invisible. This ability was carried over when it was turned into an Imperial Arm. However, while the user is able to turn invisible, this does not mask the user's presence. *Evolution/Adaptation. *Flight *Durability *Neuntote: A halberd like weapon that serves as an auxilary armament available to Incursio's users once transformed into Imperial Armor mode. A similar weapon is available to Grand Chariot's users. Incursio_Key_form.png|Incursio Imperial Arms Mode. Incursio_Activated.png|Incursio Imperial Armor Mode. IncursioManifestatio.PNG|Partial physical manifestation of Incursio. Grand Chariot Grand Chariot is an advanced version of Incursio developed using lessons learned in the creation and testing of the aforementioned Imperial Arm. One of the most important aspects the creators of Grand Chariot took into consideration was attempting to increase the compatibility with potential users and suppressing the armor's dragon, however were only slightly successful in both objectives. The dragon used to create Grand Chariot was named Tintaglia, an ancient dragon who once soared across the mountainous regions to the west of the Bisterne Empire. Capabilities *Adaptation *Invisibility *Flight *Durability *Ascalon: Similar to Incursio's auxilary armament Neuntote, the Lance of Ascalon is made available to users of Grand Chariot once transformed into Imperial Armor mode. BiggerGrandChariot.jpg|Grand Chariot Imperial Arm Mode. Grand_Chariot.jpg|Grand Chariot Imperial Armor Mode. GCManifestation.PNG|A partial manifestation of Grand Chariot. Rhongomyniad WIP Rhongo.png|Rhongomyniad Imperial Arms Mode. LancerArtoriaAlterStage1.png|Rhongomyniad Imperial Armor Mode. Boosted Gear WIP BoostedGearTransparent.png|Boosted Gear Imperial Arm Mode Boosted_Gear_Scale_Mail.png|Boosted Gear Imperial Armor Mode. Divine Dividing WIP Former_Divine_Dividing_Possessor.png|Divine Dividing Imperial Arm Mode. Divine_Dividing_Scale_Mail.png|Divine Dividing Imperial Armor Mode. Category:Weapons Category:Skyverse Category:Dragon Category:Terms Category:Magical Item